The present invention relates to the mounting of at least one optical fiber proximate to an optical component to establish optical communication therebetween and, more specifically, to a method and assembly for mounting at least one optical fiber using a mount that is preferably athermal.
Fiber optic technology is widely used in today's telecommunication and computer networks. One important aspect of fiber optic technology is the interconnection of optical components, such as semiconductor lasers, photo-detectors, light emitters, optical fibers, Vertical-Cavity Surface-Emitting Lasers and the like, wherein the optical components either receive light signals from the optical fibers or the optical components emit light signals into the fibers. A good optical interconnect between an optical fiber and an optical component requires accurate alignment between the optical fibers and the optical component(s). To properly align optical fibers with optical components, housings or mountings are typically used. Such mountings are properly aligned proximate to the optical component and secure the optical fiber in the proper position relative to the component.
One drawback to using mountings to secure an optical fiber is that such mountings have a different coefficient of thermal expansion than the optical fibers that are secured therein. This causes the optical fibers to be put under a compressive or tensile stress that can result in an alignment error between the optical fibers and the optical component which results in signal degradation.
Clearly, what is needed is a method and assembly for mounting at least one optical fiber that allows generally uniform expansion and/or reduction of the portion of the assembly (preferably in proportion to that of the optical fiber) that receives the optical fiber to significantly reduce alignment error resulting from ambient or localized temperature fluctuations.